


Шрамы-1 (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "8) Шрамы: Я напишу, как мой персонаж трогает шрамы вашего, или наоборот.- Найл Хоран"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы-1 (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Шрамы-1  
> Размер: 163 слова  
> Фандом: One Direction RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Найл Хоран/Найл Бреслин  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Chumy на заявку "8) Шрамы: Я напишу, как мой персонаж трогает шрамы вашего, или наоборот.- Найл Хоран"

– Не могу поверить, что ты разрешил сбрить себе волосы! – Такими словами Найл встречает Бресси.  
– Не всем же красить волосы в красный цвет, мне бы это не пошло, – Бресси сбрасывает сумку с плеча и садится рядом с Найлом на диван.  
– Луи шло.  
– Луи шло, – соглашается Бресси. – А мне не пошло бы.  
Найл проводит ладонью по ежику волос и смеется.  
– Ты теперь так сурово выглядишь.  
– Страшно? – Бресси корчит рожу.  
– Очень, – фыркает Найл. – Хорошо, что тебя вообще налысо не побрили, я бы боялся идти с тобой рядом. Люди бы точно думали, что ты меня похитил.  
– Ради выкупа?  
– Ради сексуальных услуг, конечно!  
Найл замолкает и проводит пальцем по шраму.  
– Ты из-за этого попросил не состригать все?  
– В том числе.  
– А мне он нравится. Очень...твой.  
– Странно было бы, будь у меня на голове чужой шрам.  
– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
– Знаю, – улыбается Бресси и легко целует Найла в подбородок.  
– И все же жаль, что ты не согласился на оранжевый цвет. Я всегда мечтал о рыжем бойфренде.


End file.
